Letter to Davis High School
by Doge Coronet
Summary: one shot. Franklin writes a rant about his mean teacher, Mr. Fixer.


**this is my first fanfic and I have nothing to say. I think a one shot would be good to start off.**

* * *

My name is Franklin Clinton and I am an A student. I pass every class like a true

savage should do. All of my core subject teachers like me, except Mr. Fixer. I am

proud of that. I attend Davis High School near Los Santos. Davis is a dangerous

city, even worse than Liberty City's Russian gangs.

Davis High School is where all the savages attend. Everyday, we have people recording

on their iFruit, while cheering out "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!". Me, I simply take naps

whenever I feel bored. During lunch, there's always some idiot that decides to yell out

"FOOD FIGHT!" whenever he or she feels like it. Food fights make the cafeteria end up

looking like a war zone. After the last bell, there would be some dude that would pull

the fire alarm, and some stampede would run over everyone at their lockers. That's all

I have to say about this sorry school.

Where do we start?

Mr. Fixer is my... I'm not gonna say which core subject teacher he is. He is an old

teacher that should've retired three years ago. He gets very triggered easily, even

the conservatives in our school can't handle him. "Climate change! Climate change!

Bull!" says no liberal in our school.

Mr. Fixer picks favorites, from what I've heard. That's why the ones that deserve an A+ actually

get an A-! A former student of his actually told me his grading is extremely biased.

I'm assuming that's true, considering the fact I have a 0 on "participation", while

in other classes, I get all the A+'s. I guess the "participation" grade is Mr. Fixer's

opinion on students. I did all the homework too, but I got a 50% on my homework grade.

I thank whoever to those that say Mr. Fixer is biased when it comes to grading.

Mr. Fixer's personality pisses me off. I don't like the way

he treats the others. He always complained about

how the city is so dangerous.

Me and my friend Lamar focused on his way of teaching. He usually mumbled random

things that doesn't have to do with the lesson. Then, he'll give homework for

the night that you won't be able to get help w/o a friend's help. This year, I

had to rely on Lamar at least 14 times just to figure out how to do the

homework. The day you're supposed to turn in the homework, Mr. Fixer doesn't

go over it. He goes straight to the lesson. He doesn't seem to check the

homework sometimes as well. That only happens during my lucky days, though.

Speaking of lessons, he sometimes goes off topic. Whenever he goes off topic,

I stare at the window, thinking, when will class end? Because of that, I had

to take one of my quizzes home. I did look up the answers, but I got a late

grade. All because I can't even focus what's going on, because he goes off

topic!

During random times, he'll throw in a project with little to no instructions.

How am I supposed to know what is the proper format of the project if I don't

get the instructions on how to set the whole project up?

About the part Mr. Fixer treats the others, including me. That's the major

reason why I don't like Mr. Fixer.

There are others in my class who get on their nerves whenever they get stressed out

by Mr. Fixer. Stretch is one of them. He gets kicked out of class very frequently,

so bad that I don't even go near him during class. TWICE in class I have to yell out

"WORLDSTAR" because Stretch had disputes with one of the nerds. Mr. Fixer is

disrespectful to the ones that don't behave in class, but I have to say it's fair

because the students (like Stretch) don't treat Mr. Fixer like a lady.

Mr. Fixer takes away credit to those who get stressed. I'm bored! I get stressed easily.

Mr. Fixer likes to take advantage to those who get stressed out! In fact, Mr. Fixer likes to

check out what people are doing, from bottle flipping to playing the knife game with fully

sharpened pencils. Mr. Fixer would take away credit to those that do that, but they

don't deserve to have their credit taken away! Like me, they have no clue what

Mr. Fixer's talking about.

In conclusion, I'm really glad summer finally arrived. Honestly, Mr. Fixer

gives me cancer! Hopefully, Mr. Fixer would get eaten by Lamar's dog, Chop.

12th grade would probably still be boring, but not

as boring as THIS YEAR. I'd do the rant on TV if I could. I would also rather walk

around Ballas territory for 44 minutes. I don't know how Mr. Fixer got his college

degree.

The fun doesn't stop here! Here how one of Mr. Fixer's cronies would possibly respond

to my rant. This is only my prediction:

My name is (your name here) and I am one of those "cronies" that you mentioned. I

understand how you are disappointed about this year's class. You are not a savage. You're just a slacker that

doesn't participate because you are jealous how Mr. Fixer teaches.

He cares about everyone else's work. He gives help whenever I need it.

Also, you appear to do better in other subjects, but this class, no! You need to

learn how to pay attention. He knows how to teach! You're not used

to Mr. Fixer's method of teaching. In conclusion, you only do bad in this

class because you're not used to Mr. Fixer's way of teaching.

Here's my possible reply, again it depends on the response:

You have a higher grade than me? Interesting. I don't give a damn. I'm not jealous.

It's also none of my business to spy on my classmates' personal lives. I'm not the FBI.

I'm a slacker? Talk to Mr. McReary from Social Studies, that proves how much of a slacker I am.

I care about everyone. Especially the girls (lol). I am used to Mr. Fixer's

teaching. It's just that I find it bad, like all the others say. What? Are you jealous that I am

better than you when I do rebuttals?

I'm not going to go anywhere beyond this level, because that's all I could tolerate. When the last

bell rings tomorrow, I don't have to look at that fool again.

* * *

 **That's all I could write. If you happen to enjoy this, please review. I'm cringing right now because I wrote this whole one shot within two days...**


End file.
